


December of Desserts

by Depressedstressedlemonzest



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: An ineffable holiday, Aziraphale eating cookies, Aziraphale loves Crowley, Christmas prompts, Chubby Aziraphale, Crowley loves Aziraphale, Fat Aziraphale, M/M, as always, but I'm a day late and a dollar short, crowley bakes, domestic idiots, i am loving these, ineffable husbands, loved doing this one, now I want cookies, prompts for soft-angel-aziraphale on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedstressedlemonzest/pseuds/Depressedstressedlemonzest
Summary: Crowley surprises Aziraphale with baked treats every day of December,  the angel of course is impatiently waiting to see what the dessert of the day is.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94
Collections: An Ineffable Holiday 2019





	December of Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> Okay now that I'm done writing it I can write it here BISCUITS BISCUITS BISCUITS BISCUITS BISCUITS!!!!!!!  
> *phew* feel bettee.  
> But since the prompt for today was making cookies I had to put cookies!

"Really dear, can't I just have a peek?" Aziraphale asked standing at the edge of the kitchen in the cottage he shared with Crowley, as he tried to peek around the corner of the kitchen entryway to be able to see what Crowley was preparing today.

"No angel, it wouldn't be a surprise December of Desserts if I told you what everything was every day. We're only on the sixth day! Have i steered you wrong yet?" Crowley replied with a chuckle as he finished prepping the baked treat of the day.

"No, but, I just..." Aziraphale said pausing.

"You just are an impatient angel who enjoys his desserts, nothing wrong with that. But please dear, do let me surprise you." Crowley said popping his head around the corner and pressing an impromptu kiss onto Aziraphale's plump lips.

Aziraphale's head went all warm and fuzzy at the touch of affection the demon presented. He smiled and walked to the little dining room table and sat in one of the two chairs.

Luckily Crowley had prepared for Aziraphale's impatience and had two brand new first editions that Aziraphale had been trying to find for centuries on the table for him to read and restore while Crowley baked.

Aziraphale started carefully reading the first book, as around the corner Crowley was carefully using a cutter to cut out perfect shapes of the dough that was rolled out in front of him on the kitchen counter and then gently placing it on the cooking pan.

He smiled to himself as he put the pans in the oven and set the timer.   
As the timer ticked away he mixed together sugar, milk, butter, egg whites, vanilla bean, and food coloring together until it was a nice thick sweet mixture. 

Once he was done with that he peeked around the corner to glance at his angel. His angel. HIS ANGEL. How he loved those words, how he loved HIS angel.   
He felt his eyes soften as he looked at Aziraphale who was carefully turning the page of one of the books. Little round spectacles pushed up on the bridge of his slightly upturned perfect nose.  
The sunshine streaming through the window making the Angel's hair glow like a halo, shining and shimmering and splendid.  
His big blue eyes sparkling over what he was reading, Crowley had been so pleased to have found those books, pleased at anything he did to make the Angel's eyes sparkle like that.  
His chubby hands alternating between propping his chin up and twittering his fingers over his lips at something he was reading, something making him smile. 

Oh Someone that SMILE, that was worth all of the stress from notpocolypse just to see that smile.  
The one that made his eyes crinkle at the edges, showing off the perfectly aged history of his face, of his smile. The one that made his apple cheeks rounded even more so, showing the carry of his joy. The one that showed off all his gleaming white teeth that hid behind his pink plump lips, the one that made his adorable plush double chin more prominent for those unfamiliar with his face.  
Crowley felt his heart skipping beats, and he couldn't help himself. 

He strode over to Aziraphale and wrapped his arms around his large plush frame squeezing him in a hug and planting a kiss on his cheek.  
Aziraphale smiled and wiggled in his chair pressing himself against his love slightly more.  
Crowley grinned as he felt the Angel's roundness relax in his arms, as he sniffed the perfume that his angel smelled of, lavender and apricots, with always a touch of the smell of old books.

"What was that for dearest?" Aziraphale asked as Crowley leaned his cheek against Aziraphale's continuing to hug him.

"Didn't know I needed a reason to give you affection angel." He said faking a sour tone.

"Well why no I suppose you don't. " Aziraphale said with a chuckle.

A ding from the kitchen alerted Crowley that the time was up for the days dessert.  
He gave Aziraphale a kiss to part with and went back in the kitchen, quickly taking the baking pan out of the oven before anything could burn.

A heavenly smell filled the kitchen and wafted to where Aziraphale sat. He scooted his chair back quietly, trying to be sneaky and take a peek at what smelled so good.

"Ah ah ah angel." Crowley said swiftly coming back and turning Aziraphale around.

"But they're done." Aziraphale said with a little pout.

Crowley chuckled.  
"They may be done but I'M not done with THEM, they need to cool a bit before I frost them. Now keep enjoying you old musty books." Crowley said pulling the chair out for Aziraphale. 

The angel scowled at Crowley and turned back to his book.  
He watched the demon saunter back into the kitchen and heard him clinking around and whistling.

The whistling made him smile, he had never seen his dear heart so bright and upbeat.  
He pondered about what the days dessert would be, the past five days were all random, no particular set of rules or order for them.   
Day one Crowley had made a bundt cake, day two was peppermint bark, day three was a butterscotch mousse, day four was creme brulee, and day five had been a batch of divinity.   
No theme to be seen at all, just as if he randomly flipped to pages in a dessert book.

"Almost ready angel!" Crowley called from the kitchen as he put the final touches with the different colored frostings. He was practically wiggling he was so excited to show Aziraphale this dessert.  
He placed two treats on a decorative plate, and covered them with a linen napkin.

"Right then, put your books where they won't get crumbs in them, here I come!" Crowley called picking up the plate and carrying it out to the table.

Aziraphale was practically vibrating in his chair he was so eager to see what made him demon darling so excitable.   
"Cover your eyes!"  
Crowley dramatically placed the plate in front of Aziraphale and whipped the napkin off the dessert with a flourish and announced "ta da!"  
Aziraphale's eyes popped open and he saw what desserts were laid out before him, and he smiled so broadly and began to giggle.

Crowley started laughing with the angel, knowing his giggles werent at his expense.  
On the plate were two Christmas sugar cookies, cut out as angels, decorated and frosted to be mini versions of the pair of them. The Crowley cookie had red hair and a sharp black outfit with a silver outline to distinguish the dark wings. The Aziraphale one had a blonde crop of hair frosting with two blue dots and a pair of glorious white wings, topped off with his signature cream and brown attire and so small you could barely tell, tartan looking bowtie blob.

Aziraphale smiled widely at Crowley and wrapped his arms around his waist.  
"These are too beautiful to eat dear. " Aziraphale said his face nuzzled into Crowley's thin taut tummy.  
"There's another ten in the kitchen just like these. So we can eat them and have a couple to make ornaments out of." Crowkey said running his spindly fingers through Aziraphale's soft curls.

"In that case..." Aziraphale said with a mischievous gleam in his eye as he plucked up the Crowley cookie.  
"You look delicious." He said as he took a bite.

Crowley threw back his head with a laugh and sat next to Aziraphale, picking up the cookie version of his love and biting off his feet.

They simultaneously reached for each others free hand and sat in a sweet silence shooting smiles at each other while munching away on their cookied loves.


End file.
